The present disclosure relates to an image forming apparatus, and more particularly, to an image forming apparatus including a charging member configured to charge an image carrier.
Conventionally, an image forming apparatus, such as a printer, a copying machine, a facsimile, and a multi-function peripheral (MFP), includes a charging member configured to charge an image carrier, such as a photosensitive drum. For example, there is an image forming apparatus which includes a unit including a charging member configured to charge an image carrier and an apparatus main body to which the unit is attached.
In the image forming apparatus with such a configuration, when a pressure contact state of the image carrier and the charging member is kept for a long time, the image carrier and/or the charging member may be deformed as time goes by. Such a situation may make it impossible for the charging member to charge the image carrier uniformly, and may cause a defective image.
In light of such a problem, a known image forming apparatus has a configuration that a charging member separates from an image carrier when a unit is not in use (e.g. when the unit is stored) and the charging member comes into contact with the image carrier by a manual operation of a worker, such as a service man, when the unit starts to be used.